Le diplômé et le militaire
by Gaypowa
Summary: Sam vient tout juste d'être diplômé, et il va fêter ça d'une manière particulière, avec une personne particulière. RATING M justifié.


**Hey tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. **

**Voici un OS PuckerEvans/Spuck. C'est un défi lancé par Jukeipe (je t'aime toi !) **

**Donc ça devait être un lemon "caliente" donc rating M mérité je pense. :')**

**Je ne possède rien de Glee, juste ma petite histoire. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Juste après la remise des diplômes, tout le Glee Club, anciens comme nouveaux s'était rendu au BreadstiX pour fêter ça et passer du temps avant que chacun reparte. Sam se sentant fatigué annonça aux autres qu'il allait rentrer chez lui. Mais vu il avait pas mal bu donc Puck se désigna pour le raccompagner avec sa voiture. Pendant le trajet Sam resta silencieux. Mais à un moment il commença à se coller au jeune militaire qui était au volant. Sam le caressait, l'embrassait dans le cou. Puck était assez déstabiliser. Même si il était lui même bourré, il voulait à tout prix éviter de sortir de la route donc il repoussa doucement Sam. Quelques instant plus tard il se gara devant la maison et descendit pour aller aider Sam à descendre à son tour.

Sam passa un bras autour du cou de Puck pour marcher. Ils entrèrent dans la maison vide du jeune Evans. Ses parents étaient sortis avec son frère et sa soeur. Puck aida le blondinet à monter les escaliers pour qu'ils aillent dans la chambre de ce dernier pour qu'il puisse dormir.

Une fois dans la chambre, Sam s'écrasa lourdement sur le lit. La vue ne déplaisait pas à Puck. Après tout, Sam était loin d'être loin d'être moche, il avait un corps à tomber et avait une vraie gueule d'ange.

Le blond était étalé comme une étoile de mer sur son lit, les yeux fermés et les lèvres pincées. Puck se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la bosse qui déformait l'entre-jambes du plus jeune. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de Sam et lui tapota doucement l'épaule. Sam ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- «A quoi tu penses là mec ?», demanda Puck, curieux de savoir quelle était la cause de l'éréction soudaine de son ami.

Un sourire charmeur déforma le visage de Sam.

- «J'imagine que t'es en train de me baiser sauvagement.», déclara t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Les mots mirent du temps à atteindre le cerveau du Puckerman, l'alcool étant toujours bien présent dans son sang. Quand il comprit enfin, il cligna plusieurs fois pour être sûr d'avoir bien saisi et reposa son regard sur le blond, qui avait refermé les yeux.

- «Attends, t'es sérieux là ?»

Même si il n'en avait pas l'air, Puckerman était excité. Sûrement grâce à l'alcool mais il l'était. Et les mots de Sam ne l'aidaient pas. D'ailleurs une bosse était en train de se former dans son pantalon.

- «Oui, très sérieux. Surtout que dans cet uniforme tu fais très viril. C'est bandant à mort.»

Le blond s'était redressé et fixait son ami avec attention. Puck quant à lui, regardait n'importe où, sauf dans la direction de l'autre garçon. Il avait mis ses mains au niveau de son sexe pour que Sam ne voit pas qu'il était en éréction.

Le blondinet s'approcha doucement de l'autre et commença à le renifler.

- «Tu sens l'homme viril. J'aime ça putain.»

Le brun se racla la gorge. Sam l'excitait beaucoup trop et son pantalon commençait à devenir beaucoup trop serré. Sam posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Puck puis descendit pour aller se loger dans son cou. Noah avait chaud, très chaud. Il avait l'impression que son uniforme était en feu.

Evans avait la main posé sur le torse. Puck étant concentré sur les lèvres de Sam ne sentit pas la main de celui-ci descendre. Sam plaqua sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Puck. Puck gémit fortement. Il repoussa violemment Sam avant de se jeter sur lui et surtout sur des lèvres tentatrices.

Il dévorait littéralemment la bouche du garçon sous lui. Il était tellement excité et bourré qu'il ne contrôlait pas tous ses gestes.

Sam était totalement soumis à Noah. Le brun avait fourré sa langue dans la bouche du blond et avait passé sa main sous le tee-shirt de celui-ci. Sam n'était que gémissement et grognement. Puck arracha le tee-shirt bien trop encombrant et l'envoya balader quelque part dans la pièce.

Il quitta la bouche du blond pour lécher la peau de son cou, puis il continua sa descente et arriva devant le torse musclé de Sam. Il prit un téton entre ses dents et le mordilla. Il infligea le même sort à l'autre.

Puck se redressa pour enlever sa veste et sa chemise qu'il envoya par terre. Il dévoilà un torse puissant et musclé, là la vue du torse de son ami, Sam plaqua ses mains dessus et le caressa. Contrairement au blond, Puck avait quelques poils sur le torse, ce qui le rendait encore plus excitant.

Sam inversa les positions afin de se retrouver au dessus. Il se pencha pour lécher le torse à sa disposition. Puis remonta pour s'attaquer à la bouche de Noah. Il glissa un main le long du torse de Noah et commença à déboucler la ceinture du pantalon. Elle se retrouva sur le sol très peu de temps après. Sam se baissa afin d'avoir le visage devant la bête. Il déboutonna le pantalon et l'enleva. Le boxer de Puck était humide et déformé. Le blond le renifla et tira dessus d'un coup sec. La queue de Puck se dressa devant lui. La bite la plus grosse qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il s'empressa de poser une main dessus et de faire des mouvements de vas-et viens. Puck bougeait son bassin en rythme avec la main qui tenait son sexe. Il soupirait de contentement.

- «Suce ma queue putain. Je veux ta putain de bouche.», ordonna Puck dans gémissement.

Sam ne se fit pas prier et prit l'imposant morceau entre ses lèvres. Enfin autant qu'il pu. Il jouait avec les couilles de Puck en même qu'il le suçait. Le plus vieux posa ses mains sur la chevelure blonde pour imposer son rythme à la fellation. La bouche d'Evans était un véritable trésor, la meilleure fellation que Puck n'ai jamais eu.

Mais le brun en voulait plus. Il retira sa queue dans la bouche de Sam et le retourna de façon à avoir les fesses de Sam face à lui. Il retira le jean et le boxer de l'autre garçon. Il se baissa et écarta les deux fesses blanches, l'anus de Sam était un peu poilu, mais ça le rendait plus appetissant. Puck lécha l'anneau de chair longuement et entra deux doigts d'un coup. Le blond cria de douleur en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

- «J'en veux plus..»; souffla le plus jeune qui avait la tête dans les draps.

Noah entra deux nouveaux doigts à l'intérieur et les écarta pour pouvoir dilater un maximum le trou. Mais l'anus de jeune garçon ne sera jamais assez prêt pour accueil le colosse qu'il y avait entre les deux jambes de Puck.

Le brun continuait d'agiter ses doigts à l'intérieur de Sam.

- «Dis moi que t'as des capotes..», demanda Puck. Sam indiqua la table de chevet.

Le plus grand retira ses doigts de Sam et se précipita sur les capotes. Il en enfila un et cracha sur sa bite. Il se replaça derrière le blond.

- «Tu vas déguster. Tu vas goûter à la puissance de Puckzilla bébé.»

Sam gémit.

- «Ta gueule et défonce moi avec ta putain de bite.», railla le blondinet.

Le brun rit et entra son sexe d'un coup sec. Sam se ressera autour de lui et cria. Il avait l'impression de mourir. Mais malgrés la douleur il ordonna à Puck de bouger. Il commença à entrer et sortir de Sam. Plus ça allait, plus Sam y prenait du plaisir.

- «Ta queue est tellement grosse.. Elle me fait tellement de bien.»

Puck ne répondit rien et se contenta d'accélérer ses mouvement. Il donnait des petites tapes sur les fesses blanches de son ami, car à cause du choc, l'anus se resserait et c'était une sensation incroyable.

Le brun défonçait littéralemment le cul de Sam, ce cul était un don de Dieu. Le plus grand attrapa le queue de plus petit et commeça à le branler. Le plus jeune ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il sentait qu'il allait jouir d'un instant à l'autre.

- «Je vais jouir si tu continues comme ça, mec.», prévint Sam.

Noah retira sa queue de Sam et le retourna pour qu'il soit sur le dos. Il entra de nouveau et recommença ses coups de bassin. Il empoigna de nouveau la queue de Sam et recommença ce qu'il faisait quelques instant plus tôt.

Sam ne tarda pas à jouir dans la main de Puck et sur son torse. De longs jets blancs s'y écrasèrent.

- «Oh.. Oh.. Je vais lâcher la sauce.», dit Puck en se retirant de Sam.

Il envoya la capote sur le sol et se branla juste au dessus du visage du blond. Il serrait son manche avec force pendant sa masturbation. Le plus jeune léchait la bite épaisse au dessus de lui.

Puck mit une de ses mains sur la tête de Sam pour le maintenir. Puck juta abondamment et longtemps sur le visage de son ami. Le brun était tout tremblant.

Le blond prit le sexe de Noah une nouvelle fois en bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve une taille "normale" mais même au repos il avait une taille monstrueuse.

Ils s'affalèrent tous les deux sur lit. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Sam aille se nettoyer de la délicieuse semence qu'il avait sur le visage.

* * *

**Voilou voilou. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me ferait énormément plaisir. :3**

**Bisous, à la prochaine.**

**Kéz.**


End file.
